


Flexible

by JustJym



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, flexipickle, kinda established, nathans a pig, nothing real explicit bcuz this was never finished, pickles does yoga bcuz eh, preklok!au, they're fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJym/pseuds/JustJym
Summary: Pickles is doing yoga in Nathan's view.





	Flexible

**Author's Note:**

> A smutfic that never got completed. So call it a drabble if you want. Google the names of the poses if you'd like to see what I made Pickles do. OoC I guess, but I mean, pickles can suck his own dick...

Pickles reached high in the air before bending over and placing his hands on the ground next to his feet, humming while he's motion. He wrapped his arms around his knees and pressed his nose to his ankles, keeping his breathing regular and smooth. The easiest pose of his routine, the 'Standing Forward' made it simple for him to bend and twist his back in anyway he chose, making the next, more difficult ones, a breeze.

When he felt his spine was fully stretched, his hands were firmly planted and carefully started lifting his feet off the ground, shifting all his weight to his hands, knees resting on the backs of his arms. His back and legs curled perfectly, nearly resembling a ball teetering on a razors edge. A small smile of satisfaction appeared on his lips as he successfully achieved 'The Crow'.

He held the pose for a few minutes, waiting until his elbows started to burn from the weight, then slowly lowered himself to his forearms. He let his legs uncurl and gently roll back behind him, back curving into a beautiful 'U', his feet dangling in his face. He wiggled his toes, admiring the fresh black paint job he'd done to them a few nights prior. As he relaxed into 'The Scorpion,' he could hear Nathan growling to his right.

He glanced over, seeing his roommate, cheek resting on a balled fist, eyes locked onto him with hate burrowing into his soul. “Can't you do that shit somewhere else?” Nathan barked, furrowing his brows at him.

“I can't do it outside,” Pickles frowned, “It's fuckin' rainin'!”

On any other day, Pickles would have rolled his mat out on the balcony and absorbed as much sunlight as possible while doing his yoga. He found doing the poses was mildly relaxing, as well as limbering him up for some really crazy drum lines. The sense of accomplishment was easily achieved when he slips into more and more difficult poses, which greatly helped to improve his mood. But at the end of the day, snorting a line and knocking back a forty cleared his head of all the demons that still haunted him.

“Then just hurry up,” Nate grimaced, turning back to what little he could see of the TV, pickles legs successfully blocking it. He continued to mumble under his breath but Pickles ignored him and resumed his routine.

With a deep, relaxing breath, he lifted his legs and began to straighten them, letting the do a complete split and stretching as far as they'll go. Pickles closed his eyes and let his breathing fall into a pattern, doing his best to forget Nathan was in the room. 'Standing Forearm' was by far his favorite pose, his hips widen and release his more 'erotic' sensations.

Little did he know, Nathan was also being effected by his widened stance. His eyes scanned over the lithe body, noting how Pickles easily bent and twist into any position he wanted, all while performing a full split in the air. His attention was mostly on the tight shorts he was wearing, the split legs tugging the fabric to its limit and highlighting the best parts of his body.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd stared at Pickles' assets, particularly his ass, considering they had been roommates with benefits for a few months now. Things usually happened when their sloppy drunk, but recently they had been quiet sober. The last time was after Pickles was fresh out of the shower and marching around the apartment in his underwear, dreads tied up and off his wet body. Nathan had made his desire apparent when he pressed himself to Pickles back, growing erection pressing into his back, and the redhead quickly agreed to the relation.

And seeing Pickles currently in the splits, back arched, and completely relaxed, really made him want to express his desires again.

Pickles unfurled his body and lowered his feet to the ground, raising himself up into a standing position. As he reached for his mat, he failed to notice Nathan creeping up beside him, and jumped at the sight of him. “Jesus, Nate'n,” the redhead cursed, “A little close, don'cha think?”

The singer just growled lowly and the redhead glanced down, noticing a slight bulge in his roommates jeans. He glanced back up, raising a brow at him and giving a small smirk. “What? You like watchin' me now, or somethin'?”

“I like your flexibility,” Nathan commented with a menacing smile, “I'd like to test it out.”

“Really now?” the drummer replied, “An' how do you wanna do that?”

Nathan stepped a little closer to him and rest a hand on his shoulder, “How about showin' me how long you can hold the splits.”

**Author's Note:**

> just-jym@tumblr.com


End file.
